Inexplicably in love
by GummyGleek101
Summary: Alana smiled showing off her cute teeth that just made Delilah melt, I wish I could do last night over. Sober. A story of two best friends that fall in love rated M for future chapters DelilahxAlana
1. Chapter 1: falling

Delilah never thought she would fall in love with her best friend. Especially considering her best friend is a girl.

It all started when the science teacher assigned a project in March, Alana and Delilah went in a group with another friend, Charlie. Alana was always Delilah's favorite, Alana was just a bit shorter than Delilah, with light brown hair just a little lower than her shoulders, creamy white skin, small but beautiful brown eyes and the most perfect pair of lips Delilah had ever seen.

Delilah always admired Alana, even though Delilah always teased Alana she knew deep down how much she really cared about her. Alana teased Delilah too, that's one of the reasons Delilah liked her.

Months passed, and they hadn't done anything on the project. And one day Alana invited just Charlie to her house. They ended up doing the whole project and Delilah just felt terrible, she knew Alana was mad. She wanted to apologize so badly, but she was scared Alana would reject her apology...

The day of the science fair came, and Alana was absent, so Delilah used the opportunity and got the guts to apologize to Charlie,

"Hey, uh, look I'm really sorry… that I didn't do anything"

"It's fine" Charlie said,

"I'm sooo sorry" Delilah said again,

"It's fine!"

"I would feel better if you said you forgave me…" Delilah smiled,

"Okay I forgive you!" Charlie laughed,

_Now I can apologize to Alana_ Delilah thought, but she didn't. And eventually, it was Alana's birthday. Delilah planned everything, she went to school early and wrapped her locker, and she pasted a little piece of paper over the wrapping paper and made everyone sign it.

They sung Happy birthday and Alana seemed happy, her smile was perfect, Delilah thought. There was a field trip that day and Alana said something on the field trip that just made Delilah want to hug her tight promising to never be so stupid again, but Alana and Delilah never hugged, despite how much Delilah wanted to in her mind she would never admit it to Alana,

"Thank you.. For the locker" Alana said, she looked solemn

"You're welcome" Delilah replied happily,

The day went great after that Delilah and Alana talked normally and Delilah couldn't be happier. But after that day, it went back to Alana hating her.

And Delilah pretty much cried herself to sleep whenever she thought about her.

Every time Delilah talked to Alana; she would just give her the look, when her eyes looked at her with no expression on her face and her lips just a thin line. It scared the crap out of Delilah. She wanted to apologize so badly. But she was scared, and eventually it had been four months.

Delilah was quite in class, especially around Alana. One day she was in bed thinking about how she could apologize to Alana and one popped into her head, where she told Alana how sorry she was, asking why she was so mad. And Alana said it was because she loved her. Delilah laughed, like _that_ would ever happen. She never even thought of any girls in that way. But for some reason, with Alana she just didn't stop. She pictured Alana taking Delilah's face in her hands and kissing Delilah passionately. Delilah still didn't stop. Closing her eyes and thinking about how she just _knew_ that Alana's lips would feel so soft against hers. How she would taste and how Delilah would trail her hand over Alana's perfect soft skin, how she would lose herself in the kiss, losing her hands in her hair and taking in the sweet smell of her. She would never admit how she loved it.

And that's when Delilah knew, she was inexplicably in love with Alana.


	2. Chapter 2: Control

**A/N AHAHA I forgot to put this in the last one x] lol oops. Anyway, soooo I got a little idea… about how I would want this to go… if you read my profile thingy you'd probably understand more x] so go do that! BTW, this is M for future chapters, I think eventually like.. you know… the S word. I feel so dirty just thinking about it [: this chapter has some "dirty" stuff, like bra stuff… not that dirty but oh well. PLEASE REVIEW, I've just started this and I don't have ANYTHING. Yet. Pleeease review and stuff thank yooouuu. It really makes me feel awesome. **

For the next week Delilah found herself staring at Alana, Alana would catch her sometimes; she would contort her face into the look Delilah hated so much.

One day it was gym class and Delilah and all the other girls were changing in the change rooms, Delilah kept trying to keep her eyes from wandering to Alana, she just couldn't take it. She looked up catching Alana with her shirt off; she was wearing a light pink bra with black lace along the top and a little bow in the middle. Alana was skinny with a perfect body and her skin was glowing in Delilah's eyes. Delilah looked away before Alana could catch her. _Wow, _Delilah thought _she's beautiful. _

Alana could easily be a b cup; maybe even a c. Ever since that gym class Delilah would try to catch a glimpse again, but Alana always wore undershirts.

"Has she said anything lately..?" Delilah said quietly,

"She said she's not your friend.." Her friend Monica replied,

"Yeah I got that." Delilah tried to sound calm before sadness overtook her,

Delilah cried as soon as she got home, throwing herself on the bed and pushing her face in a pillow, she cried until her parents got home.

The next day the English teacher announced they were to write a free verse poem then present it to the class. Delilah smiled, she loved writing poetry. She always found herself writing sad ones though.

_Wait, _she thought, _I should write an apology… to Alana… I hope it's not too corny. _She sighed heavily and got to work writing phrases on her paper trying to come up with something.

She had nothing. When she got home, she tried typing on her computer, after about 20 minutes she had what she thought to be a pretty good poem. She smiled thinking how Alana would forgive her.

The next day English came, and after about five people it was Delilah's turn. She sat on the stool looking down at the faces sitting around her; she started hyperventilating and could feel her face getting hot. Her heart thudded, she looked at the paper, not really needing to since she practically memorized the poem. She read slowly and loudly trying to read towards Alana.

"_You were right when you said I'm a coward,_

_That I'm a wimp._

_Cause right now, _

_It's been four months. _

_Four months since our fight,_

_Four months since I cried,_

_And I still haven't apologized. _

_So I'll say this now, and you'll hopefully hear,_

_That I'm sorry._

_I regret it every day,_

_And I'll regret it every night._

_I'm sorry I was so stupid._

_Stupid enough to let you go,_

_And stupid enough to wait this long,_

_For an apology I should've given you long ago."_

Everyone clapped and she got off the stool, the bell was about to ring for lunch so everyone was talking.

Delilah put her poem on the teacher's desk and went to find Monica, she had told Monica about the poem. Monica had even read it. Monica looked sad,

"She didn't get it" She said slowly,

Delilah tried to get her heart to stop pounding, her face was still pink as she started pacing back and forth in the room. She got teary eyed just thinking about Alana,

"It looks like you're _crying_" Monica approached her again

"I'm trying _not_ to." Delilah growled, it came out shaky

Monica turned back to another friend Michaela; Delilah had known Michaela since grade 5,

"I'm explaining to her..." Monica said,

Delilah nodded quickly, walking back and forth and staring at the floor, she tried to think about something else, but nothing worked.

"Are you okay?" Michaela asked, "It's okay that-"

Delilah cut her off, "I know. I-" the bell for lunch rang and Delilah ran to get her stuff and out of the room.

She ran to her locker, dropping her stuff in front of it and running to the washroom, she passed Michaela and Monica, Michaela looked at her and Delilah _knew_ Michaela would go looking for her. That was the good friend she was. She walked in the washroom running in a stall and sitting down and started crying. She cried harder than she's ever cried about Alana. Her chest heaved and tears streamed her pink cheeks. She saw a flash off blue out of the crack of the door, it was Michaela.

She stayed there for a bit, trying to compose herself. She wiped her face with some toilet paper and walked out to find Michaela.

"Are you okay now?" Michaela asked,

Delilah lied, nodding.

Michaela smiled, she knew she was lying.

Delilah didn't say anything when they were eating, soon the bell rang signaling they only had about 20 minutes left of lunch, Delilah got up,

"Library?"

"Sure" Michaela said,

Delilah walked to her locker and grabbed her book, she walked to Michaela's locker staring at the floor, _Alana's locker just had to be by Michaela's…_ She thought,

As she was waiting Sarah talked to her,

"Are going to the Li-are you okay?" She asked,

Delilah nodded, "Yeah" she faked a smile,

"have you been crying?" She sad worriedly,

"No" Delilah said quickly,

Carol heard them, "You've been crying. What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"You're lying" Sarah pointed out,

Michaela talked to Carol and Delilah knew she was telling her to try and make her feel better,

"I'll see you guys there, go with Sarah" Carol said,

Sarah pulled Delilah down the stairs to the library, "Why won't you tell me?" Sarah asked,

"Because it's something stupid to be sad about" she sighed,

"No it's not. You're never sad." Sarah declared,

They got to the library and soon Carol joined them with another friend Jaycen. "Tell me what's wrong" Carol said, she pulled her aside from their table, "Is it about the poem…?" Delilah nodded, "Was it for someone in the class..?" Delilah nodded again, "And they didn't get it..?" Delilah nodded once again,

Carol told Sarah while Delilah walked around to her seat in between them "Is it about Alana?" Carol asked,

"Yep"

"Well I'd you really want her to be your friend go apologize!" Carol exclaimed,

"I can't" Delilah answered shakily

**A/N so was it dirty? Was it awesome? Was it terrible? tell me! This is like totally based on real stuff soooo yeah im not very good at describing I think and not good with words and i think im better at making up stuff… but whatever cuz I'll end up making up stuff cuz, you, know, the love part will never happen, sigh, what a sad life…. Please REVIEWWW! **


	3. Chapter 3: first kiss

**A/N this is definetly my favourite chapter so far, you probably know why. After you read it lol it's really long too x] please review I think this could be my best chapter… even tho it's the third one… it's not like I have anything else to do. You know cuz I DON'T have exams the week coming and I DIDN'T get a 52 average on my social last term and how I WONT end up doing summer school. I really should study, lol oh well. Math is my FORTEEEE! **

Carol annoyed Delilah about it for the rest of the day, she told her to put the poem in Alana's locker, and she talked to Michaela about it too.

Now, it was gym class and they were playing basketball. Delilah loved it she was great dribbling and scoring every time she went on. Alana however, didn't like it much and she wasn't very good. She just kind of walked around and passed the ball whenever she got it. She even went for the wrong hoop one time.

Alana was sitting beside Delilah on the bench after they got off, Delilah was sweaty from playing hard and Alana wasn't, laying her head on her hand staring at the game. Delilah stared at Alana, a thousand things going through her mind, _I have to apologize_ she said to herself, she looked at Alana's perfect face from the side her hair pulled back in a ponytail showing off her neck. Delilah wanted to reach over and run her hand over her cheek and her perfect pink lips. She sighed, trying to get the guts to poke her on the shoulder.

She stared at her hand trying to think of something to say, she opened her mouth looking up at Alana, but closed it again when she saw her face. Gym was almost over and she wouldn't get a chance to talk to her after she went back to her friends. Alana was never alone; Delilah never got the chance to talk to her. Delilah silently prayed everything would be fine, she mentally slapped herself for not thinking of anything as she touched her index finger in to Alana's left arm.

Alana turned toward her with no expression on her face, Delilah opened her mouth and closed it, she tried again, "I- uh, hi" She said shakily,

"hi" Alana replied turning back,

"Wait"

Alana looked back at Delilah, "Look, this is probably the worst apology you've ever gotten, but I'm really sorry. For everything. For the science project and for an idiotic retard ever since. I know I should've done something and I wish I could've, but… I'm just really sorry but I _really, really_ want to be your friend" When she started talking everything just poured out, "Because, honestly, life has been hell without you. And I really miss you and I hate that we're not friends and I hate that you hate me but I really want to get back to how we used to be... remember the good times?" Delilah poked her in the arm trying to smile past her teary eyes,

"All those times in math class before we got moved, when we watched the video of that gay guy dancing on youtube, when we spoke in Spanish all those times, when I you told me I laughed like a mouse, when you make fun of, when you burned in Spanish with a grandma insult. I really miss that... Please let me be your friend. I _promise _ I'll be the best friend you've ever had, I'll be nice I won't annoy you just please."

Alana stared at her, shocked, "It's okay…"

"Say you forgive me and that we can go back to what we used to be. Please" Delilah pleaded,

Alana smiled devilishly; "I knew you missed me"

Delilah let out a huge sigh of relief hugging Alana out of impulse, she quickly realized and let go standing up, "I, uh, sorry i- ugh" she saw Alana's smirk,

She sat back down, "You're so awesome"

"I know" Alana said, showing an opened mouth smile, her teeth were perfectly straight and Delilah found it cute how she had tiny buck teeth, they fit her perfectly.

Delilah and Alana went back to normal, better friends even. Delilah went back to annoying Alana and Alana back to teasing Delilah. And Delilah couldn't be happier. She hung out with her every chance she got and soon everything was perfect. Delilah slept with a smile on her face just thinking about Alana. And her feeling for her just kept growing.

Delilah thought about Alana's sweet lips on her own and she "accidentally" touched hands with Alana as much as possible. One day Michaela invited her, Alana, and Charlie over for a sleepover at her house, Delilah begged her mom thinking about how she could kiss Alana goodnight when she was sound asleep. Just to feel her lips would make Delilah melt.

It eventually became the day of the sleepover and Delilah was the last to arrive at Michaela's house for the sleepover, they were in the basement the whole day on the computer watching funny videos or just talking or watching movies and playing Wii. Alana was dancing the toxic dance on Wii and "Delilah watched her laughing at her un-coordinated movements, Alana smiled happily.

"Hey you guys my parents have some liquor upstairs" Michaela said laughing,

"Oh my god yesss!" Delilah said being the outgoing one,

Charlie and Alana stared at them, "Well I was kidding" Michaela said

"Oh come on! Have some fun! It's spring break nothing will happen." Delilah said using her talent of persuasion,

"I don't know" Michaela said,

"Alana don't you wanna have some fun?" Delilah said shooting a pleading look at her,

"I-… I don't know." Alana said sadly,

"Come on! It'll be fun I promise. We don't even have to get drunk just a little tipsy so it's not noticeable if we get hangovers." Delilah persuaded,

Charlie, Michaela and Alana looked at each other,

"I knew you guys would do it!" Delilah said happily hugging Charlie and Michaela, she said thanks to Alana since they never really got over the hugging issues.

Delilah dragged Michaela and everyone up the stairs; it was already midnight so no one was awake. Delilah was jumping up and down as Michaela took the liquor out.

"Kay we'll each have like some shots until we feel tipsy then we can go back downstairs" Michaela declared, pouring four shot glasses with the liquid

Delilah was the first to grab a glass, "Come on! It'll be fun I promise"

"Are you talking from experience?" Charlie asked chuckling, her long hair parted in the middle,

"No" Delilah snapped, handing Alana a glass,

"Kay let's do it together" Delilah said raising her glass in the air,

They all raise their glass before putting them to their lips as the alcohol burned down their throats, "I don't think we'll have a very high alcohol tolerance" Delilah smiled, pouring the second round

This time no one said anything as they took the next shot, everyone got very easy going after the fourth one. This time Alana poured them, Delilah chuckled "Okay I think this will be that last" she said to a lot of groans,

They drank it and Delilah put the bottle back and washed the glasses being the most sober out of all of them, Alana walked to her "Think you could give me another one?" Alan slurred her hot breath on Delilah's neck, Delilah tried to stay calm "Uh, sure. Just don't tell them." She poured another one for Alana and Alan took it gladly taking it in one gulp. Delilah chuckled walking back to them,

"Let's go!" Delilah said excitedly racing down the stairs, they ran down sitting on the carpet in a circle just giggling,

"You guys wanna play spin the bottle?" Alana asked holding a plastic bottle in one hand, she winked at Delilah, and Delilah's heart pounded _holy shit did she really do that? Oh my god… _Delilah thought excitedly she smelled her breath which smelled like alcohol and took the bottle from Alana,

"Okay here's how it'll go. Since we're all girls we can kiss anywhere from hand to cheek to lips, it's your choice. And whatever happens in this room stays here. Okay?" Delilah said excitedly placing the bottle in the middle of their circle and sitting opposite of Alana,

"I'll go first" Alana said as she spun the bottle, it landed on Michaela. _Oh god please let it not be on the lips _Delilah prayed; Alana placed a flat kiss on Michaela's hand. Delilah let out a sigh of relief,

Michaela spun the bottle and it landed on Charlie, She took it to the next step and kissed on the cheek making a mwah sound while doing it. They giggled as Charlie spun, it landed on Delilah. _Please not the lips _Delilah thought, Charlie placed a small kiss on her cheek, _thank god_ Delilah thought. She looked at the bottle praying it would land on Alana and spun it watching it spin past Michaela, past Charlie past Alana and kept spinning until it slowed down right in front of Alana. Delilah tried to hide the deep blush creeping on her face, Alana was grinning as Delilah crawled across the floor _should I kiss her on the lips? What if she doesn't want me to? _Delilah panicked as she sat in front of Alana, Delilah decided to kiss her on the cheek, and she leaned in pressing her lips on Alana's creamy soft skin Delilah smiled against her cheek as her blush got deeper. Alana giggled taking her left hand putting on Delilah's cheek she pushed slightly and Delilah was about to pull back when Alana guided her lips to her own. Delilah stopped her lips almost touching Alana's Delilah was breathing hard and so was Alana her breath smelled like alcohol on Delilah's lips, they forgot who else was in the room as they just stared into each other's eyes, Alana's beautiful light brown into Delilah's deep dark brown. Delilah caressed Alana's cheek with her hand tracing her thumb on her cheekbone lovingly. Alana turned pink putting her hands around Delilah's back, Delilah leaned in placing a feather light kiss on Alana's lips.

**A/N SO? Did you love it? Was it your favourite? Is my terrible writing getting better? Tell me! Please =] it makes my not-studying totally worth it. Lol I love the last ish part… of this… made me feel fuzzy. Lol BTW a lot of times when I write ALANA I accidentally put ALAN so if you dint that.. it's ALANA cuz word does NOT help since Alan is like a name too. Jaja whatever, I laugh in Spanish =] **


	4. Chapter 4: The S word

**A/N OMG this is like the dirtiest chapter I've ever written! It involves, s-e-x and it's pretty graphic so don't read if you KNOW you'll be disturbed! Lol I tried not to use all those dirty words but I had to use, like some right? I think it's alright... For my first smut thing. Or whatever it's called. Hahaha sorry! It was really weird writing it.. like no shizzz. I feel so dirty x] hahaha enjoy! You perverts. **

As soon as Delilah's lips touched Alana's fireworks went off in her head. Her lips were soft and luscious, she tasted of alcohol, and Delilah would have to wait to get her real taste. She would've loved to keep kissing her but she was afraid Alana wouldn't want to. She pulled back slightly; just enough so she could look at the Alana, Alana had a mischievous smile on her face.

Then Delilah remembered the other people in the room. She cursed in her head, turning around to look at Michaela and Charlie looking at them smiling. Charlie cracked first giggling and bursting into laughter,

"You guys are so cute!" She exclaimed,

Delilah turned bright red, and Michaela nodded at them enthusiastically. Delilah breathed a sigh of relief at her friends' reactions, she felt something slide into her hand, and she looked down to see Alana had laced fingers with her. Delilah's blush deepened as Alana gave a small squeeze, letting go of her hand and walking towards a couch, she swayed her hips as she walked. Delilah smiled sheepishly and followed Alana.

Alana pushed Delilah on to the couch onto her back. Delilah was beaming as Alana climbed over her and kissed her. Delilah grabbed Alana's face in her hands deepening the kiss; she kissed with passion moving her lips slowly. Alana was straddling her now kissing back with just as much passion, she slid her tongue against Delilah's bottom lip begging for entrance that Delilah granted. Their tongues lashed out and battled in their mouths furiously, turning into a heated kiss. Alana kissed harder pushing her hips down on Delilah. Delilah let out a moan of pleasure at which Alana pulled back and giggled. Delilah rolled her eyes grabbing Alana and flipping over so she was on top. Delilah kissed Alana hard and kissed down to her neck planting small kisses along her neck until she heard Alana give a small whimper when Delilah reached her the crook of her neck. Delilah kissed and nibbled on the spot making Alana gasp and moan. Delilah was smirking across the sweet soft skin as Alana ran her hands up and down her body. They were breathing hard as Alana pulled at the hem of Delilah's pajama shirt. Delilah got the hint and pulled it off fast getting back to Alana's lips. Alana only got a glimpse at Delilah's breasts. She wasn't going to sleep with a bra so Alana saw small areolas just a little darker than Delilah's skin and hard nipples on soft medium sized mound which Alana guessed were b cups. Alana was reaching up her stomach and when she got to Delilah's breast Delilah moaned into Alana's mouth, Alana started massaging roughly and tweaking her nipples between her index finger and thumb. Delilah was breathing hard and grinding her hips against Alana. Her hips were moving furiously and getting faster and harder each time Alana knew she was close so she stopped and felt Delilah frown. Alana took of her shirt and her c cup breasts popped out in front of Delilah's eyes, she had pink areolas and hard nipples sticking up in front of Delilah's face. Delilah grinned as Alana grabbed one of her hands and placed on top of her right breast Delilah started massaging and she put her other hand on the other one, moving the mounds together as Alana howled and breathed hard, Delilah got an idea and removed one and leaned down and licked around the nipple making Alana gasp and grab Delilah's head and bring it directly to her nipple.

Delilah took in her mouth and sucked and nibbled as her other hand rolled Alana's nipple around Alana was bucking her hips as Delilah sucked. Alana reached down and started pulling down Delilah's pants, Delilah stood up taking off her pants and panties revealing a nice bubble butt Alana stood up taking off her own and revealed a very wet spot between her legs. Delilah's smiled pushing Alana on the couch and putting her hand on Alana crotch, Alana gasped as Delilah traced her finger up and down her entrance. Alana moaned loudly as Delilah inserted a finger and started pumping in and out Alana bucked her hips hard. Delilah removed her finger after a couple of minutes and turned over so her face was at her entrance and Alana at hers. Alana licked up Delilah's entrance making her shiver and Delilah did the same and they both inserted a finger and pumping hard while licking and sucking at the top. They were both grinding down on the other face, Delilah inserted another finger and pumped faster, she bit down lightly on Alana's clitoris and Alana erupted with a scream and her juices flowed as Delilah lapped up her juices, Alana inserted three fingers into Delilah and pumped hard as she twisted her fingers up hitting her G spot as Delilah hit an orgasm and Alana cleaned crotch. They laid like that for a while until Delilah got the strength to stand up and get a blanket and lay down next to Alana on the couch she put her arms around Alana and Alana laid her head under Delilah's head in the crook of her neck with Delilah's arm around her shoulder and the other wrapped around her stomach she covered them with the blanket and rested her head on top of Alana's to drift off into sleep with one last small kiss on Alana's lips and a smile on both their faces.

**A/N Well? Did it get you horny? Haha don't answer that. I hope it was good, you know.. Yeah… I wanted to put something else in the ending but this ending is pretty good…. Tell me what you think! And if I should just not right this stuff ever again. I feel so bad… [: oh well. Review! **


	5. Chapter 5: kisses and complications

Delilah awoke to someone whispering her name, "Delilah, wake up!" Michaela hissed,

Delilah's eyes opened lazily as a low ringing started in her head; _thank god I didn't have a lot to drink _She thought, as she looked up at Michaela, "Whaaat?" She said, clearly annoyed as she looked at the clock on the table, 6:00 o'clock. "It's frikin six o'clock in the morning let me sleep" Delilah whined,

"You can't. My mom wakes up early and I had to get up with this weird light hangover because of _you_. So do this for _me_ to save us all from weird explanation as to why you're lying on my couch _naked_ with a _naked_ Alana in your arms." She said trying to keep her temper down,

"Huh?" Delilah said confused, she really opened her eyes looking at a blanket on top of her and Alana. Her arms were wrapped around Alana as she laid her head under Delilah's head on the crook of her neck. Delilah's shoulders were bare and so were Alana's. Delilah pulled up the blanket to look under it, her eyes went wide. She was lying on a couch naked with a naked Alana. Her cheeks flushed as she tried to cover herself up more, "What happened last night?" She asked getting only faint images of them playing spin the bottle,

"I'll tell you later. Just wake up Alana and get some clothes on" Her attitude had changed to mischievous when she talked about what happened, Delilah raised an eyebrow but said nothing, still looking at Alana's face resting on top of her arm, _Now how do I get out and dressed _without_ waking her? _ Delilah thought staring at the arm, she tried shifting it to slide out from under her, but Alana clung to Delilah's body and Delilah turned even redder, She decided just to wake her and face the consequence. She looked at Alana's angelic face, her arms had wrapped around Delilah and her head was under her chin now, Delilah breathed in the scent she loved so much before she gently called her name,

"Alana" She whispered, "Alana, wake up" She shook her shoulder a bit but Alana wouldn't budge.

Delilah took her arm from under Alana quickly pulling it back so she could get up. But as she pulled back Alana's arms let go of Delilah and everything started to go in slow motion as Alana plummeted to the floor from the couch, taking the blanket with her. "SHHIIIITTTT" Delilah swore standing up quickly to grab something to cover herself with, when Alana hit the ground she had woken up and saw Delilah jump off the couch catching a glimpse of the butt she has caressed just hours ago. Alana's eyes went wide as she looked at Delilah standing with a towel under her arms that just barely came down to her crotch. Then she noticed she was lying on the ground with the blanket under her and splaying herself on the floor to Delilah. Alana grabbed the blanket pulling it over her body. They were both breathing hard staring at each other.

Delilah spoke first, "I'm so sorry, I- I don't know what happened! Michaela said she'd tell us later and just to get clothes on, but please don't hate me I don't know what happened!"

Alana looked up at her panicked face, "I don't hate you. I'm just… freaked out" She stood up with the last word, grabbing her clothes off the floor, Delilah nodded, slightly disappointed, trying to catch another glimpse at her beautiful body. When Alana stood up her head spun, _so this is what a hangover feels like_ she thought, _or at least, a tiny one_.

They pulled their clothes on, looking away from each other as an awkward tension filled the room. Delilah was slapping herself mentally, as Michaela entered the room with Charlie. They were both beaming as they sat down on the couch that Alana and Delilah were previously lying on. Delilah was first to walk over to them and sit on the floor in front of them and Alana did the same.

Charlie was giggling now as she looked at them, "Oh my god! Tell us what happened the suspense is killing me!" Delilah whined,

"Kay" Michaela started looking at Charlie, "well…"

"Oh my fucking god! Tell us" Alana screamed frantically, they all stared at her,

"Dude…. No" Delilah said, Alana never swore, "It's so shocking…"

"Oh shut up!" Alana said, Delilah just smiled; _it's all good _she thought.

"Kay well anyway.." Charlie said,

"If you don't remember because YOU guys were like, the drunkest ones. I think, well we were playing spin the bottle, and you guys had the cutest moment when Delilah spun and it landed on Alana!" They both squealed, "You guys kissed so, lovingly and stuff… Well after that I'm pretty sure you guys had sex cause there was a bunch of moaning and screaming after you guys went to the couch but me and Charlie just tried to sleep" Michaela finished.

Memories flashed back in Delilah and Alana heads as they looked at each other awkwardly, realizing what they had said was true. They remembered every detail, how they kissed so passionately. Alana didn't mind it, surprisingly. But she wouldn't say anything. They both blushed and looked down,

"You guys are so cute together!" Charlie said,

"We're not together" Alana looked up staring at them, then at Delilah

"Yeah. We were drunk it didn't mean anything" Delilah confirmed, the words Alana had said stung, just as much as Delilah's had hurt Alana.

_It's wrong. _Alana reassured herself, _Then why do I feel like this? _She looked at Delilah, to her smooth lips. Alana shook her head, _Delilah would never_. Alana said trying to keep from tears to sting at her eyes.

Michaela's mom called for breakfast and Alana was the first to walk upstairs followed by Charlie. Delilah sat on the couch putting her face in her hands, as Michaela hugged her, "I know how you feel about her. I think she feels the same way" She said nicely,

"I doubt it. Not after what she said" Delilah sighed,

"We won't know after what YOU said" Michaela argued,

Delilah laid her head on her shoulder, composing herself to go upstairs, "God I hope you're right" Delilah smiled. Thinking of last night made butterflies flutter in her stomach. She went upstairs and sat beside Alana, who smiled at her,

"You wanna just pretend it never happened?" She asked Delilah,

Delilah's heart dropped, "Um, sure"

Alana smiled showing off her cute teeth that just made Delilah melt, _I wish I could do last night over. Sober. _They both thought.

After breakfast they were back downstairs just watching TV, they were all sitting on the couch. Delilah had chosen her seat beside Alana, not surprisingly. A movie came on, and it just happened to be one of Alana and Charlie's favorite "A walk to remember" Delilah had never seen it, but Charlie and Alana had made Michaela watch it and she cried.

They watched the movie and Delilah got so lost in it, that when the right part came, a tear escaped her eye and skidded down her left cheek. Alana noticed, scooting closer to Delilah. Alana also had tears running down her cheeks, but Delilah hadn't noticed until now,

"Don't cry, you look better when there's a smile on your face" Delilah whispered in to Alana's ear with a small smile,

Alana blushed slightly, smiling to herself as she raised her right hand to wipe the tear of Delilah's cheek with her thumb. She caressed Delilah's face a bit longer than she really needed to, just gazing into the deep eyes Delilah had. Alana could've easily lost herself in them, but she dropped her hand, laying it in the space between them.

Delilah was thinking fast, she decided to take a risk. She slowly got her hand to slide down her leg onto the space in between her and Alana, Delilah looked at the hand that just seemed to glow for her and she interlocked her fingers with Alana, trying not to look at her face.

Alana was surprised, looking down at the hand grasping hers, she smiled as her face became a bit heated, and she squeezed her hand, hanging on to it until the movie ended.

It was now noon, and their parents were supposed to pick them up, at noon. Delilah was sad, seeing as she probably wouldn't get to see Alana until the end of spring break. Charlie had already left, and Alana and Delilah's parents were on their way.

"I'll be right back I need to… go to the washroom" Michaela excused herself looking at Delilah with a look that said, _go for it. _

Delilah breathed in deeply, sitting next to Alana. Delilah held Alana's hand again and Alana smiled. Not even she could ignore this. _It's so wrong_ her mind told her, but she wanted this bad. And now she knew Delilah felt the same way. Delilah smirked at her, taking Alana's face in her hands, she leaned it closing her eyes as did Alana, and both their hearts skipped a beat the moment their lips touched. This time Delilah tasted Alana, her real taste. She tasted faintly of cocoa, sweet and delicate. Delilah loved it, pulling Alana's face closer and pressing their lips together harder, to deepen the kiss. Alana tasted Delilah for the first time, her smooth lips, like vanilla. And she only now took notice of her scent, vanilla too. It was like a drug, she needed to kiss her. And they both wanted more. This time it was Delilah who asked for entrance, sliding her tongue against Alana's bottom lip. Alana opened her mouth and let Delilah take control, and explore every groove, and every crack her mouth possessed, getting a better taste of her before Alana eagerly lashed out her tongue to battle Delilah's.

Alana's hands were around Delilah's neck as Delilah had lost hers in Alana's soft silky hair. They finally ran out of breath, pulling back to gaze into the eyes they both loved so much. Their breaths were hot on each other as they pulled back, breathing raggedly. Alana was blushing deep, just staring down.

"You're nothing like your drunk self" Delilah said breathlessly, "She would've taken my shirt off by now"

Alana scowled, receiving a chuckle out of Delilah. Alana was so shy and cute, nothing to Delilah's weird and flirtatious personality. But Alana was crazy around her friends. In the good way. They both made each other laugh which worked out great.

"So, uh, if you're not doing anything tomorrow" Delilah started, her face getting hot as she tried to think of what to say, she forced it out "Do you want to go the mall? With me?" She asked quietly,

"As friends?" Alana asked,

"Like a date" Delilah said weakly, looking up at her face,

"Meet me there at 3?" Alana said happily,

"Definitely"

Delilah kissed Alana softly on the lips, "Oh wait, do you, want to like be, my... you know..."

Alana smirked, "Your what?"

"My… my, my girlfriend" Delilah blurted,

Alana answered with a kiss and was about to push her tongue in when they heard Michaela speak,

"So is it official?"

They broke apart at the sound, "What?" they both said confused,

"Are you guys like, going out" She clarified,

"Uh, well I just asked Alana out and she said yes. If that's what you mean. And then she agreed to be my, uh, girlfriend" Delilah said coyly,

Michaela gasped rushing over to hug them, "I knew you guys liked each other!" She exclaimed, "girlfriend and girlfriend"

Alana and Delilah both shivered slightly at the words, _this'll take some getting used to, _they both thought, The doorbell rang and Delilah's father came to take Delilah home, "So tomorrow, mall at 3?" Delilah questioned,

"Yeah" Alana whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek.


	6. Chapter 6: Girlfriends

_Wait does this mean I'm not a virgin?_ Both Alana and Delilah thought once they got back home, Delilah went through the events in her head, she couldn't remember any pain... or any blood. She chuckled to herself; _Maybe Alana just didn't penetrate deep enough. I guess it's for the best… _Delilah thought,_ but we did have sex… now I'm confufled. _

_Oh thank god I'm still a virgin _Alana thought, _I'm way too young to lose it. _She sighed in relief, thinking of Delilah, with her dark curly hair, deep brown eyes and soft pale lips on her perfect tanned face. A smile pulled at her lips, _I'm really lucky_. She said to herself,

Delilah's mind was in a similar place as she thought of Alana's light face and her pink plump lips, her soft brown eyes and straight brown hair. _She should be illegal _Delilah thought, thinking down her face to her curved body, Delilah smirked thinking of what she had done to her last night, _I wonder if I gave her a hicky… haha_

Alana stared open mouthed at the purple-ish spot just above her collar bone, _that's so not fair! I bet she doesn't have one! _Alana scoffed covering it with a red t-shirt. She walked out of her room to find her mom, "Hey mom, can I go to the mall tomorrow?"

"With who?" She asked in her Spanish accent,

_My girlfriend_, Alana thought. "Delilah"

"Okay sure just be home before eight" She answered,

Alana had to keep herself from jumping up and down in excitement, _Oh crap what am I gonna wear? _She raced to her room pulling out everything from her closet, she picked up a v necked purple t shirt, she smirked just picturing Delilah drooling, she pulled it on standing in front of a mirror, _too much? _She thought she pulled it off picking up a t-shirt dress; it was striped red and white at the top and then flowed out at her hips in blue. _I look like the flag_, Alana cocked her head to the side, _My legs do look awesome… _She decided on the dress and pulled it off laying it on the top bed on her bunk bed for tomorrow. _Now my hair…._ _Delilah said it looked pretty curled… I'll just curl it tomorrow morning. _She smiled to herself satisfied with what she would look like.

Delilah was looking through her drawers and closets, _I don't have any casual dresses. _She thought grumpily, she smiled when she found a pair of blue short shorts, she paired it with a navy blue camisole under a flowy black sleeveless top that had white different shaped circles over it, it had three buttons running down the top just until the end of her breasts. The shorts were just barely visible under the shirt, it had a scoop neck that just showed her cleavage line, she looked hot. She decided she would straighten her hair tomorrow and put it in low loose pigtails, she'd look innocent yet sexy.

**-**_**Fast forward**_**—**

Delilah took a long shower, conditioning her hair thoroughly; she had shaved her legs the night before so she was perfect. She got out of the shower wrapping a towel around her hair and under her armpits, she walked to her room putting on black underwear with grey stripes and a little grey bow on top and her black pushup bra. She stood in front of the mirror, water running down her tan flat stomach before she grabbed her clothes and pulled it on. She straightened her hair, parting on the right side like always, and her bangs fell on her face she straightened them pulling them aside and pulled on two hair elastics on each side just a centimeter below her ear. It took her at least 2 hours to look perfect, she grabbed her blue ray bands putting them on, they matched her short shorts and her gladiator sandals.

Alana had pulled on her dress and was now doing her hair curling her light brown hair into ringlets that fell just at her shoulders. She smiled standing up; she put on white sandals and left her house.

Delilah was standing outside of Starbucks, she was leaning against the wall with her ray bands on, she went through things in her head, _should I kiss her? No too public. Should I hug her?.. Oh crap she's here, _

Alana walked through the front door right beside Starbucks, she looked beautiful in the dress, it took Delilah's breath away. Delilah stared at her legs all the way up to her perfect face Delilah's mind went blank as she stared open mouthed at Alana. She thought she was about to drool when Alana spoke,

"Heellooo?"

"Hi" Delilah responded still mesmerized by Alana,

"You look pretty" Alana commented in a small voice,

Delilah went up to her, grazing her hand across Alana's as she whispered, "You look beautiful"

Alana blushed a little, "Thanks"

Delilah smirked, "No problem. So what do ya say we get some fraps then go watch a movie?"

Alana nodded following Delilah, "I'll have a tall soy chai frap with a pump of caramel and a tall double chocolate chip frap" Delilah spoke confidently,

Alana smiled; Delilah knew exactly what she wanted. Alana started to dig in her wallet, when Delilah stopped her; "I'll pay" She smiled warmly,

"You don't have to" Alana said digging again,

"I want to" Delilah replied,

They were at the theatre across the mall now, staring at the board with all the movies, "What do you want to watch?" Delilah asked looking at Alana,

"I don't know… what do you wanna watch?" Alana said,

"Whatever" Delilah shrugged, hooking her pinky around Alana's and swinging, she had never felt like this about anyone before, guy or girl. She wanted today to be perfect.

"Nightmare on elm street?" Delilah asked,

"That's 18a" Alana said flatly,

"So we buy tickets for a different movie then go to the theatre playing nightmare on Elm Street "Delilah answered,"They don't care"

"But that's a horror movie" Alana said looking at Delilah,

"So? Aren't _you_ supposed to be the brave one?" Delilah teased,

"Ugh, kay whatever" Alana replied, clearly annoyed,

Delilah smiled broadly, "You're the cooooolest"

Alana rolled her eyes, walking towards the ticket booth. They bought tickets to some random pg movie and got a large popcorn, then walked towards the theatres,

"Kay, I'll check here, you check upstairs" Delilah said, after they passed the person checking tickets, Delilah walked through the theatres there, then up stairs Alana was standing beside a sign that said "Nightmare on elm street"

Delilah laughed at Alana's annoyed face, "Come on it'll be fun I promise" Delilah said squeezing Alana's hand before walking inside, Alana smiled slightly

Delilah led them to the very back of the theatre, in the last row almost no one else was there. Only a teenage couple making out in one of the sides, Delilah sat right in the middle of the very back row,

"Why are we sitting in the back?" Alana asked sitting beside Delilah,

"So if we start taking our clothes off no one will see us" Delilah answered playfully,

Alana answered by looking at her menacingly,

"Dude, come on I was kidding" Delilah laughed,

Alana rolled her eyes, looking back at the screen. The previews were showing and the lights were still on,

Delilah leaned over pulling Alana's hair behind her ear, she grazed her lips down her jawline then down her neck, planting kisses on the way back up, she felt Alana's breathing quicken,

"If you give me another hicky I swear I'll-"

"Relax" Delilah whispered huskily, "I won't do anything 'till the lights go down"

Alana smiled, looking at Delilah. The lights started to go down and Alana interlocked her fingers with Delilah, looking straight at the screen. Delilah smirked leaning back in her chair and reaching for the popcorn on Alana's lap.

The movie started and Delilah and Alana watched intently. Alana squeezed Delilah's hand every time something happened and Delilah tried her best not to cower into Alana. Finally Delilah couldn't take the blood and she pushed her head into the crook of Alana's neck, closing her eyes. Alana chuckled, "Wimp"

Delilah's eyes turned into slits, "Yeah like you aren't scared, " Delilah pulled back slightly planting kisses up Alana's neck, she started nibbling on her neck until she heard Alana whimper, Delilah smirked into the sweet skin and started sucking on the spot,

"Stop" Alana breathily, biting her lip to stop from moaning

Delilah kept sucking and nibbling on her neck until she felt Alana give up and give small moans, "My mom will freak if she sees this" Alana said once Delilah stopped,

"Then hide it from her", Delilah shrugged, kissing Alana on the cheek,

"She'll notice" Alan argued,

"Stop complaining" Delilah murmured, planting kisses up Alana's jawline,

Alana pulled back, rolling her eyes, "You're supposed to help" She said stubbornly,

"Well I'm sorry but I'm probably not the ideal girlfriend or whatever, too bad" Delilah smiled cheekily

_How is she never sad? _Alana thought happily, She loved the crooked smile Delilah gave when she was trying to cheer someone up, or how her eyebrows would knit together when she confused or sad, or how she could make her eyes sparkle when she looked up to someone, she was waiting for the crooked smile she loved so much.

"What are you thinking about?" Delilah whispered,

"Nothing," Alana said hopefully giving a gleeful open mouthed smile,

"I won't push, just because that smile is so cute" Delilah said, bringing Alana's hand to her lips.

"What are _you_ thinking about?" Alana asked,

"Just about how you would look without that dress on" Delilah replied jokingly, "I didn't really get a good look when we were drunk" She smirked,

Alana rolled her eyes, taking her hand back, she crossed her arms over her chest and looked back at the screen

"Aw, come on I was kidding" Delilah said trying to look Alana in the eyes, "I didn't mean that"

Out of the corner of her eye Alana saw Delilah smile crookedly, Alana looked at her. At the small cute smile on Delilah's face, Delilah was leaning over the seat so she looked up at Alana, making her eyes sparkle, "I'm sorry" She said sadly, her eyebrows knit together.

And Alana just wanted to launch herself across the seat and kiss Delilah full on the lips. She was surprised by her thoughts, but she looked at the crooked smile on Delilah's face and said, "Let's get out of here"

"What?" Delilah stared at her confused, "Does this mean you're not mad?"

Alana just stood up taking Delilah's hand and pulling her out of the theatre, "But we didn't finish the movie" Delilah whined,

Alana was walking fast pulling Delilah outside the mall, "Where are we going?" Delilah asked,

Alana didn't answer, she just pulled her across the street and walked along some houses, she raced up to one of them pulling out a key and unlocking the door, Alana opened the door breathing hard from running, "My parents aren't home" She said mischievously biting her lip,

Delilah raised an eyebrow, walking inside but before she could respond Alana locked the door pushing Delilah against the wall and kissing her forcefully. Delilah's eyes went wide, but she kissed back hungrily. Alana was pinning Delilah against the wall, pushing her body against hers, while Delilah held Alana's face in her hands pulling her lips towards hers as she deepened the kiss lashing out her tongue to slip into Alana's mouth, their tongues battled until they pulled apart breathing heavily, Delilah was grinning widely, "What was that for?"

Alana smiled warmly, "Just something you did in the movie theatre"

Delilah racked her thoughts for everything that happened, _if i did something to get Alana to do that then holy crap I really need to find out what it is!_ Delilah thought, _Was it an expression? Like how I like when she smiles showing her teeth? Or how she bites her lip when she concentrates… _Delilah shook her head trying to concentrate; Alana was watching amusedly, she watched Delilah's eyebrows knit together. Alana had to keep herself from pouncing on Delilah. Delilah was still thinking about what she did right before Alana had pulled her out, she looked up at Alana making her eyes sparkle, and she smiled crookedly walking towards her.

"Did I figure it out?" Delilah asked,

"No" Alana lied,

Delilah shrugged, "Oh well" She smiled,

Alana groaned with wanting grabbing the back Delilah's neck and crashing their lips together. Delilah smiled into the kiss; she pulled back "What about your sisters?"

"They aren't home" Alana said quickly kissing Delilah again,

Alana pulled back, "Let's go to my room"

Delilah's eyes lit up, "Really?"

"Not for _that!_" Alana rolled her eyes, pulling Delilah down a hallway and through a door,

"Oh my god you have a bunk bed!" Delilah said excitedly,

Alana smiled seductively, "Yeah, maybe we could have a sleepover sometime"

Delilah's heart pounded, she kissed Alana hard pushing her on the bottom bed, and she jumped on top kissing Alana. Alana smirked and the kiss turned heated with their tongues lashing out. Delilah thought of only one thing, _sex. shit I'm turning into a nympho… _She thought, she pushed her hips down on Alana's grinding against them,

Alana groaned, grabbing Delilah's hair, she pulled out the hair elastics throwing them on the ground. Delilah started kissing down her neck but Alana stopped her, "No more hickeys"

"Come on, you know you like them" Delilah murmured as she started sucking on the other side of her neck that didn't have a hickey, she nibbled and she heard Alana moan slightly,

Alana pushed Delilah off, Delilah frowned until Alana climbed on top of her, Alana pinned Delilah's arms down on the bed planting kisses up and down Delilah's neck, and she stopped when she heard a small whimper from Delilah. Alana smirked and started to suck and nibble on the spot. Delilah struggled against Alana's hold trying to move her arms, "Damn dude you're beast" Delilah gasped,

Alana pulled back and frowned, "I meant in the good way!" Delilah reassured, "And I didn't tell you to stop" she added quietly,

Alana smirked and continued nibbling and sucking on Delilah's neck. _I'm soo horny_, Delilah thought. She moaned until Alana pulled back and smiled at the purple spot forming on Delilah's neck. Alana pulled back her hands from Delilah's wrists, as soon as she let go Delilah pounced on Alana kissing her heatedly, sliding her hands down Alana body, down her legs until she got to the hem of the dress. She pulled back looking at Alana, she was breathing heavily. Alana placed her hand on Delilah's, giving a slight shake of her head. Delilah nodded removing her hand from the hem, she was slightly disappointed. But she couldn't blame Alana, it was too soon.

"Sorry" Alana said sadly,

"No I understand," Delilah replied, kissing Alana softly,

Delilah stood up, and Alana looked sad,

"I'm sorry I'm just not ready, I-"

"Dude relax, I just wanna know what time it is" Delilah smiled, she took out her phone, 4:30 "When are your parents gonna be home?"

Alana shrugged, "4:30 ish"

Delilah's eyes widened, "Oh shit. Sorry I'm gonna go now"

Alana frowned, standing up, "You could always stay over…"

"What if you parents walk in on us? I can't risk ruining this. I've waited waayyy too long." Delilah smiled, "I'll stay some other night I promise."

Alana looked sad, "Okay… wait what?"

Delilah looked at Alana then realized what she said, "What?"

"You said you waited way too long for this…"

Delilah shrugged, "I don't know what you're talking about"

Alana frowned, "You suck"

Delilah laughed, planting a soft kiss on Alana's lips; Alana wrapped her arms around Delilah trying to delay her. Delilah smirked, putting her arms on Alana's hips and pulling them towards hers. Delilah pulled back, "I should go" She said breathlessly

Alana pouted, "Stay a bit longer"

"I would _love _that, but not yet. You should ask your parents first and I would have to ask mine…."

Alana was sticking out her bottom lip, "But... we could ask now..?"

"Sorry, another time." Delilah said, kissing Alana softly, Delilah pulled back grabbing her stuff and walking out of Alana's room, down the hall past the kitchen and living room to the door,

Alana followed standing behind Delilah, She pulled Delilah in for a long kiss. Delilah grinned, "See ya later alligator"

Alana smiled as she rolled her eyes, she watched Delilah clumsily open the door. Delilah looked back at Alana she smiled and walked out, closing the door behind her. Delilah walked down the sidewalk, her hands in her pocket and she stared up into the clouds, she sighed happily a big grin plastered on her face. Alana felt the same way as she stood in front of the door pushing her back against it and sliding down until she was sitting on the floor. She giggled happily and sighed, leaning her head against the door.

**A/N haha that was probably the longest chapter so far. 7 frikin pages, 2884 words. Well idk counting these it goes up….. 2893 x] yeah anyway, review! Please! Tell me if my horrible writing has improved =] BTw, idk if you don't know. But they're like 14 right now. Their in grade 8. I know timelines always confuse ppl… is that too young? I don't know…. I thought about this in grade 7 so I think it's okay. Review! Seriously! I'll give you cookies =] **


End file.
